


the redhead and loony lovegood.

by willgrahamcrackers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Ginny Weasley, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willgrahamcrackers/pseuds/willgrahamcrackers
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 5





	the redhead and loony lovegood.

sometimes ginny feels as though she's forgettable, unimportant. while her brothers are at hogwarts, she sits at home, alone. dad works a lot, so does mum. they don't have much time for her.

when she gets to hogwarts and is selected as gryffindor, ginny feels like she's passed a test. a test to tell her whether or not she is a true weasley. 

ginny knows there was no chance she could've been in any other house, but it was still a huge relief for her. 

a few years pass by, and the redheaded girl becomes friends with loony lovegood. luna lovegood. she's kind, and oh so pretty. luna's eyes are big and grey, a blissful look always seems to brim her pale, fox-like face. 

ginny loves her, she really loves her. with luna, ginny doesn't feel as unimportant. no one whose friends with luna lovegood is not important. while ron, harry, & hermione battle through school life, ginny glides. 

she disappears in the background, taking herself and the blonde, pretty girl.


End file.
